Little Sisters Before Turnabout
by Emiko Nabile Gale
Summary: Taking place 2 months before the SL-9 incident Maya and Ema spend time in Gant's office while their sisters are working.


**Author's note: Omigosh! Emiko Gale wrote a friendship fic!111!11!**

**I apologize for not updating Phoenix and Maya: Double Dash and Clarence Wright: Ace Attorney, but lately I have been having writer's block and I found this unfinished oneshot and decided to finish it, with Gnobo's help of course. I have also been quite addicted to Animal Crossing: New Leaf and Fire Emblem Awakening. Clarence Wright: Ace Attorney should be updated soon though.**

**In my headcanon Maya and Ema have met because their sisters know each other, and I think these two could make for some awesome friendship antics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney, this is just a fanfic that could possibly work with the canon.**

* * *

It was the middle of December of 2014 when Maya Fey and Ema Skye were sitting at Ema's older sister's desk, waiting for their older sisters to return from work.

The two girls borrowed her computer to play some fun flash games like The Evil Magistrate Strikes Again and the Super Science Quiz 101.

Maya later asked Ema to print out a card for her cousin Pearl for Christmas. Seeing Ema's prowess at using computer made her marvel at the wonders of computer technology.

"Pearly would love this Christmas card! I can't believe we were able to get this from the Internet. It makes me wish there were some computers back in our village." Maya said.

Ema pressed two fingers against her lips and thought about what Maya requested her. She then remembered something important. "Well, who knows? Maybe having a computer might not be the safest thing to have. My sister told me about people who would kill themselves over what happens on the internet, or people who may hurt each other verbally, but that's pretty strange since computers don't seem dangerous, scientifically speaking."

Maya rolled her eyes and smiled, "Well if computers become evil and take over the world, you can bet the Steel Samurai will come and save the day like he always does!" Maya eyes glittered dreamily. She then grabbed a pen to sign the Christmas card.

"I'm glad I could help you out Maya." Ema pushed her pink glasses up. "Now I'm going to check out this other science quiz on nuclear chemistry, and-" Maya lightly poked her and pushed the card and pen in front of her.

"Sign it Ema, I wouldn't have this card if it wasn't for you," Maya told her.

Ema signed the lovely Christmas-themed card, which contained a message that read, "Have a very Merry Christmas, from Maya & Ema," in big letters. While Ema signed the paper, Detective Gant's work desk caught Maya's curiosity.

Ema gave a blank stare to her ever curious friend. "What's up Maya? Are you doing your own scientific investigation?"

Maya smiled softly and circled around Gant's desk, "You can say that."

Ema jumped out of the computer chair and speed walked toward the desk, "Count me in!"

There didn't seem to be any point to this, Lana and Damon Gant's desks were the same, but the girls were stuck there, alone and bored. They needed excitement. Ema checked all over the desk for anything strange.

"Mr. Gant sure is strange man. He gets all cheerful and always asks if we have been swimming lately." said Maya.

"You get used to him after a while." Ema admitted. "Hey Maya, if you look hard enough in that desk, maybe you'll find a secret photo Detective Gant in a speedo!"

Maya got an ugly mental image in her mind, she covered her mouth in disgust. "Ew."

"I'm just kidding! Why would something like that be in there?" Ema giggled. "Well, it looks like there's not much scientific about Detective Gant's desk, but there has to be something scientific about his interior design..."

Ema looked around, and after a while, she found something to talk about. "You get used to the organ in this room after awhile, but that old suit of armor with the knife near Detective Gant's desk is strange. Also take a look at that weirdly shaped jar." Ema said while taking out her magnifying glass to begin her investigation.

Ema suddenly had a brainstorm. "If Detective Gant likes to decorate his side of the office with this stuff, imagine what his house looks like."

Maya's brain flooded with ideas as did Ema's. If this was a cartoon, Maya and Ema would have a giant thought cloud over their heads that would get larger and larger with all the possibilities they thought of until it eventually burst.

Maya had her hands pressed against her head after all of her hard thinking, "My brain hurts!"

Ema sympathized with her. She placed her hands on her friend's shoulders, "Um, maybe some mysteries are better left unsolved."

Maya calmed down, sure she wouldn't find out any secrets about Gant, but maybe it was better this way.

"Alright then, how about I try something cool?" Maya was having a tom-boy moment.

(I have a bad feeling about this.) Ema thought to herself. (Cool to Maya might mean destructive for everyone else!)

Maya faced the suit of armor and posed for battle. "I'm gonna try some samurai moves on this suit of armor!"

Ema gasped and covered her mouth in fear, "Maya wait!"

Since Maya didn't have a broom or anything else that resembled a samurai spear, she just pretended to have a spear in her hands while imitating some moves that the Steel Samurai does on the TV show. Her moves were swift and a bit sloppy. Things were fine until her right arm moved in the wrong direction and knocked the misshapen vase.

Ema dived toward the vase and screamed, "NOOO!"

She landed on her stomach and caught the vase while Maya fell backwards on top of her, all was made safe.

Ema sighed in relief that nothing tragic happened. "You scared me Maya."

Maya felt guilty. "I just wanted to practice some samurai moves."

* * *

After that scare, Ema and Maya thought of what to do.

"Hmmm, we definitely shouldn't do anything that would make anything break around here." Ema said.

"Well, I just happened to snatch some cards from my sister's work desk. So how about we play some Go Fish or War or something?" Maya suggested.

"Not very scientific, but it'll be fun!" Ema said.

So they played cards while having some conversation between each other.

"So I heard about this one case my sister had, where she had to defend this wimpy man who wore a pink shirt and sneezed a lot." Maya told Ema. "He had this girlfriend who tried to use him to hide evidence for her, and he didn't even know he was being used!"

"This man sounds silly and gullible!" Ema giggled.

"Anyways, when my sister was accusing his girlfriend of using a poison necklace to kill someone, he tried to defend her by proving the necklace wasn't poisonous."

"Well, how'd he do it?" Ema asked.

"He swallowed the necklace whole!"

"What?! That's extremely dangerous, scientifically speaking!" Ema shouted in disbelief.

"But in the end, she was found guilty, and she left the courtroom with white demon eyes, and she swore to my sister that she'd be back to get her revenge." Maya told in her most dramatic voice possible.

"Did the girlfriend ever get her revenge?" Ema asked.

"Nope, and I don't think she ever will!" Maya replied.

They continued to small-talk and laugh for an hour and a half.

Later, Maya's stomach growled. "My tummy needs filling! I hope when we go out to dinner we'll get some juicy burgers!" Maya fantasized about eating at an endless burger buffet, which nearly made her drool on her cards.

Ema pondered for a moment. She was a bit famished herself. "Since Neil and Jake Marshall are coming with us, I think we're going to eat pasta for dinner."

Maya's fantasy shattered and she was a little bit upset, "Aww! I mean, I don't mind pasta but tonight seems like a burger night, and since when do cowboys eat pasta? I guess Mr. Gant isn't the only strange one around here."

As Maya was talking, the door opened. "But strange makes things interesting, I would think you knew that little lady." said a voice with a light southern accent.

Neil Marshall came through the door and gave the two girls a polite smile, as for Maya and Ema, they were overjoyed. This most likely meant it was time to go eat dinner.

"Prosecutor Neil Marshall!" Ema greeted him in a cheerful tone and put a smile on her face.

She was about to dash out while Maya was busy putting the playing cards away. "Wait Ema! If we're getting out of here we should at least put away my sister's cards."

Neil nodded, "Mr. Gant would probably prefer the office as clean as it was this morning."

Maya grabbed Ema's hand, "Yeah, and I don't like messy rooms, maybe I should clean your room someday Ema."

Ema was so excited about eating and Mr. Marshall's attractiveness that she neglected the cards. The Marshall brothers were very special to her, she was even slightly attracted to Neil.

"Sorry, I was just...excited," Ema said as she helped her friend pick up the playing cards.

Maya smiled at her friend, "Don't worry Ema, soon we can chow down all we want."

"Good evenin' bambina." Jake Marshall came through the door with his usual over the top cowboy uniform, but he was still as charming as ever.

Ema placed her pink lab glasses over her eyes, trying to look as cool as Jake, "Good evenin' Mr. Marshall!"

Jake tipped his hat to Ema and Maya, which caused them both to smile. "Neil, it's time to escort these two lovely little ladies to the saloon."

Neil smiled, "Alright then, Mia and Lana are waiting for you two."

Maya and Ema immediately made a dash for the door but were put to a halt when Damon Gant showed up. Ema nearly panicked, she felt herself go into slow motion as she saw the smiling face on Gant, then his eyes snapped opened revealing his deep moss green eyes. Ema nearly fell backwards in shock, but Maya was her airbag since Maya stopped in her tracks.

"Good afternoon Marshall brothers," Gant looked down at Maya and Ema, "and children."

Maya and Ema stared at Gant with wide eyes.

"Good evening Detective Gant," Neil said in a deep professional voice.

Gant paused for a long time before smiling, "I trust the office is in tip-top shape just like it was this morning?"

Jake Marshall tipped his hat to Gant, "Why yes it is, no need to worry."

"Well then," Gant clapped his hands together a few times. "It looks like you children are free to go."

Ema smiled, "Thanks Mr. Gant!" She ran off.

Maya bowed before running away happily, "Yeah, thanks! We were starving," Maya said as she ran away.

"Haha! I bet you can't beat me in a race!" Ema taunted Maya playfully.

"I may have wooden sandals on, but I can still try!' Maya giggled.

The two girls laughed and raced each other to their sisters' loving arms. Mia and Lana looked at the two girls and saw that this was the beginning of a new bond between their little sisters.

* * *

**Well there you have it, my first ever friendship fic...I should seriously make more in the future because I thought this one was too cute for words. Well anyways this is Emiko Gale signing out and see you guys later. ;)**


End file.
